


Being Better

by rynirer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynirer/pseuds/rynirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Puck had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He had gotten into fights, he had bullied both verbally and physically, he had stolen, used people to become more popular and had finally ended up in juvie. [...] The Noah Puckerman of now was, however, very different from the Noah Puckerman that had started attending McKinley High three years ago."</p>
<p>Set during Original Song. Additional info inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Better

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this fic should have been a cute little short drabble for Lee, who said she wanted to see a protective!Puck giving Blaine the "you-hurt-him-I-hurt-you" speech.   
> I started to write it, and it somehow evolved into a 3000+ words fic. With bonus Klaine making out. Whatever.  
> A big, big, enourmous thanks to Amy, my lovely and perfect beta who put up with me and my crazy while I was writing it.

It was a normal day.

Or, well, it had been a normal day till the moment Puck stepped into the choir room. Then he thought that there was something different.

He wasn’t the brightest mind at McKinley high, but he liked to think that he was at least less clueless than Finn, which in that moment was sitting on the last row looking rather uncomfortable.

He furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed.  _Something different indeed._

First of all, Rachel was sitting in the middle of the group of girls, talking excitedly and bouncing on her chair - which wasn’t strange per se, but all of the others were listening very intently,  meaning that she probably wasn’t rambling about what solos she should sing in the approaching Regionals competition. Secondly, even the guys were listening to her.

Uh,  _strange_. 

“What’s up?” he finally asked Mike, who appeared to not be as involved in the conversation as the others, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing on a chair.

_Might as well know what all the fuss is about._  

“Kurt’s got himself a boyfriend,” he replied with a shrug. 

Puck perked up. “What? Really?” At Mike’s nod, he added, “Who?”

“The hobbit from gay Hogwarts,” intervened Santana, smirking and leaning back from the group. 

He frowned. “Who?” 

“Blaine.” Tina replied sending Santana a look before she could say something else. 

Santana rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Rachel.

Tina waited a few seconds to make sure that the latina wasn’t going to make some other joke; she then dropped a hand on Mike’s thigh, smiling at him before returning her attention on Puck.

“Blaine’s the leader of the Warblers,” she explained. “The guy who came to Rachel’s party,” she added when he continued to stare at her questioningly.

Something seemed to click in his head at that point.

_Oh, right. The one who made out with Rachel._

He frowned again.

_Wait, what? So he was gay after all?_

He shook his head, realizing that Tina was still talking.

“Kurt called me, Mercedes and Rachel yesterday evening to tell us the good news. I’ve never heard him so happy” she added with a soft smile.

Mike dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Puck nodded and swiftly directed its attention to the other people in the room. He really didn’t want to assist to another cavity-inducing conversation between those two, so he set for elbowing Finn, earning a grunt and a  _what the hell, man_ look.

“Dude, did you know about this?”

Finn nodded, massaging his ribs where Puck’s elbow had collided. “Kurt told us yesterday evening.” He shrugged. “Actually, it took me some minutes to understand what he meant.”

Puck huffed a laugh.  _Typical_.

“What?” Finn added, defensively. “He said that Blaine and him were together. They are  _always_  together, what was I supposed to think? He should’ve said immediately that Blaine kissed him.”

Puck lifted his eyebrows at this, but was prevented from saying anything else by Mr. Schue’s arrival.

 

 

*

 

 

Puck had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He had gotten into fights, he had bullied both verbally and physically, he had stolen, used people to become more popular and had finally ended up in juvie. He still shivered remembering his time there.

The Noah Puckerman of now was, however, very different from the Noah Puckerman that had started attending McKinley High three years ago. He couldn’t do much about his criminal record, but he liked to believe that he had at least made amend for his behavior towards Kurt. Despite this, he still felt a little bit guilty for all the name-calling and the tossing into dumpsters.

No, okay, he liked Kurt. Not liked  _liked_  of course, but he appreciated his snarky comments and sarcasm, despite the crazy clothes and musical theatre obsession. To be completely honest, Kurt’s sexuality never really bothered him. Not to the extent in which it bothered the others, at least. He bullied him and teased him about wearing girl clothes and generally considered being gay a shameful thing because that’s what he had been taught, what everybody expected him to do. Badasses in  _Lima, Ohio_  ruled the school and mercilessly teased everything and everyone that didn’t conform to some unwritten rule, right? And Kurt was the perfect target, small and different. Bullying him gave him a way to maintain his position in the McKinley food chain and it wasn’t like he cared about people’s well-being anyway.

But he was better now.

He would never admit it out loud, but Glee club had really opened his eyes and his relationship with Lauren had also taught him a few things.

The point was, he was better.

Kurt was his boy, he wanted to defend him and make up for the time he spent tossing him into dumpsters.

That’s why he felt perfectly legitimated to drive down the street to Westerville, headed towards Dalton Academy.

 

 

*

 

 

Kurt sighed happily, stroking his hand over his boyfriend’s  _(boyfriend!)_ back as Blaine trailed open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck.

He tilted his head back, leaning more heavily on the cushions of one of the couches of the blissfully empty common room, enjoying the firm shift of muscles under the thin shirt of the other boy.

He gasped when Blaine started to suck more intently on a patch of skin.

“ _Blaine,_ ” he whined, gripping his shirt more tightly, blushing slightly when he heard how high-pitched his voice had gotten. “No hickeys,” he reminded him sadly.

Blaine hummed an assent, sooting the spot with his tongue as an apology. Kurt inhaled sharply, tilting his head back even more. “Not where the uniform can’t cover them,” he added as an afterthought.  _God, that felt good_.

He could feel Blaine grinning against his skin and he smacked his head playfully, letting out a breathless laugh.

He thought about saying something obvious like  _you’re enjoying this too much_  or  _stop being so smug_  but then his mind sort of short-circuited when he felt his tie being loosened.

A few seconds later his shirt was unbuttoned and Blaine’s mouth latched immediately on the newly revealed skin.

Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his boyfriend’s lips trailing on his skin, the hot breath sending shivers down his spine. He gasped when feather-light kisses turned into a playful nipping, and his hand tightened again on Blaine’s back, probably on the verge of too-tight.

“Blaine,” he urged, arching up to gain more contact.

Already short of breath, Blaine panted hotly on the spot before closing his mouth around it and started to bite and suck. _Hard_.

Kurt let out a rather loud moan, unable to stop it, and his right hand grasped Blaine’s hair to press him closer, regardless of the gel. “ _Oh God_ ”.

Eyes trained on the ceiling, he concentrated on the dull ache setting on his collarbone, breathing hard

Eventually Blaine seemed satisfied and stopped working on the hickey, hiding his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck and panting. “We should...” he started, voice low and rough. He swallowed. “...we probably should cool down.”

Kurt blinked a few times before nodding, a little bit dazed, not trusting his voice. He untangled his fingers from his boyfriend’s hair, wincing at the feeling of the gel on his skin, starting to stroke the back of his neck instead, absentmindedly.

He was starting to relax when Blaine raised his head to look at him, and his breath caught in his throat.

Blaine’s hazel eyes were warm as ever but darker than usual, still a little bit unfocused.

Kurt’s gaze dropped to his boyfriend’s lips, plump, red and swollen from too much kissing, and shining wet.  _Oh so wet._

_Yes. Definitely time to cool down_.

Blaine smiled sweetly, stroking his thumb over Kurt’s cheekbone and laughing breathlessly.

“As much as I hate to say this, you should go. Your appointment with Mr Russel is in ten minutes and he doesn’t like it when students are late.”

Kurt groaned at the reminder, dropping his head in the couch’s cushions. “I’d prefer to stay here,” he murmured, blushing lightly. “With you,”

Blaine blushed too -  _god, everything was still so new_  - but leaned down to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips “Me too”. Another one. “But you have to go, you’ve got a project to discuss. I’ll be here when you return.”

Kurt sighed, nodding. “I guess you’re right.” He started to get up, but was stopped by Blaine’s hand on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Your shirt’s still unbuttoned” Blaine clarified. “Here, let me...” he trailed off as his gaze dropped on the hickey he just left, fingers stroking lightly over the abused skin.

He wet his lips before tentatively pressing more solidly on the bruise, scratching with his nails.

Kurt’s sucked in a harsh breath, a shot of arousal coursing through his whole body.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Blaine swallowed thickly, raising his gaze to Kurt’s wide, pupil-blown eyes.

The silence stretched heavily around them. Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He wondered if Kurt could hear it, too.

Finally Kurt dropped his gaze on the carpet, letting out a breathless laugh. “I guess I’m really late now.”

That seemed to wake Blaine up from his trance, and he immediately dropped his hand blushing furiously.

“Oh God I’m so sorry,” he rushed to say, and he himself didn’t know for what he was apologizing, for making him late or for... what, molesting his boyfriend’s neck or something.

He quickly buttoned Kurt’s shirt up and tightened his tie, pointedly ignoring the hitch in his boyfriend’s breath when the cloth pressed against the bruised skin.

Yes, definitely ignoring the fact he just left a hickey on his boyfriend’s neck  _oh my god_.

“I’ll...” Kurt started, suddenly shy now that the moment was broken. He shuffled on his feet. “I’ll see you later then?”

Blaine nodded, cheeks still hot. “Of course” He couldn’t resist kissing him softly another time.

“Go,” he whispered on his mouth.

Kurt nodded, closing the distance between them and brushing their lips together once more.

“See you later.”

 

 

*

 

 

Puck looked around him suspiciously as he stepped into Dalton.

Everything screamed  _private school for rich boys_ , from the marble and wooden floors to the furniture. And  _what the hell, was that a dome_?

He had to physically restrain himself from looking for things that he could possibly steal.

_Focus, Puck. That’s not the reason why you’re here._

He had to admit that it seemed like a nice place, even though the endless stream of boys in identical uniforms was rather unsettling.

Said boys were, of course, continuously looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. He had to admit that he probably looked a little bit out of place. Somehow he didn’t think that a mohawk was a look the Dalton headmaster would approve of.

_Whatever, his loss._

Anyway, he needed to find that Warbler boy.  _Blaine, right?_

 

He scanned the people present in the hallway, finally settling on the youngest looking boy.  _What? Freshmen were always easier to intimidate._

He saw his eyes widen as he approached him.

“Hey”

“Uhm... Hello?” replied the boy, eyes darting around him, trying desperately to find an excuse to run away.

Puck sighed.

“Look, I’m not gonna put your head in a toilet, if that’s what you’re thinking about. I need to find Blaine...”  _oh fuck what was his last name?_  He should’ve asked Mike or someone else.

But the boy seemed to understand. “Do you mean Blaine Anderson? The Warbler?”

At his affirmative sign, he watched with stupor as the boy’s eyes seemed to lighten.  _What the hell, does this dude have a fan club?_

“He’s usually in the commons at this time of the day.” He pointed the end of the hallway. “There, you turn right. Second door on the left”

“Thanks.” See? He could be polite when he wanted.

He left the boy without a second glance and walked in the pointed direction and, surely, Blaine was there. Now that he saw him he remembered the warbler side-stepping on a stage at Sectionals and jumping in Rachel’s basement. Even though that last memory was a little bit blurry.

“Anderson?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Blaine looked up from what appeared to be a textbook, startled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before something seemed to click in his mind and recognition settled on his face, along with wariness.

“...Puckerman, right?”

He nodded, stepping into the room.

“If you’re looking for Kurt he’s-”

“I’m not looking for Kurt,” he interrupted. “I was hoping to find you, actually.”

“Uhm... okay?” he looked confused, and still a little bit worried. He straightened his back and folded his hands in his lap. “Can I do something for you?”

“I heard that you and Kurt are together now.”

“Yes,” was the immediate response. Blaine stared at Puck, straightening his back even more and clenching one hand in a fist, an involuntary reaction to the situation. His gaze flicked to the letterman jacket for a moment, before settling again on the other boy’s face. When Blaine spoke again his voice was hard, but with something in it that Puck couldn’t place. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“It depends. You tell me.”

Blaine’s expression shifted to confusion.

“What?”

“Look,” Puck said, waving a hand. This was taking too much time, and something told him that Kurt would come back to this room, and he’d rather not be there when he did. “I may have made some mistakes, and Kurt and I may not be exactly friends now, but he’s my boy okay?” Noticing the strange look the Warbler was giving him, he added hastily “Not in some creepy-jealous-gay way, just... look, I care about him. I may have been drunk, but I know you kissed Rachel in front of Kurt.” He smirked satisfied when Blaine blushed, embarrassed, at the reminder. “What I’m trying to say is this: you hurt him, I hurt you. Clear?”

He watched closely to see if the message got home, but he was confused when, after an initial wincing, his whole body relaxed and he slumped against the back of the chair, expression settled on amusement.  _What?_

“Clear.”

He looked at him for a few seconds without saying anything, searching for a sign that told him he was lying, but finally thought he really got it.

“Good.” He nodded, starting to turn away when Blaine spoke again.

“You know, I expected this sort of speech from Finn, not from you.”

Puck snorted. “You’ll probably get it from him too. But it will take a while. Kurt might have said something about a kiss, and Finn doesn’t handle TMI well. And yes, “ he added before the other boy could ask. “With Hudson even a kiss can be TMI.”

Blaine laughed. “Bye, Puckerman.”

He waved his hand and stepped into the hallway again, leaving Dalton as fast as possible.

He really didn’t want to run into Kurt. He would’ve surely asked why Puck was there, and while he might care about him, he still had a reputation to defend.

 

 

*  

 

 

Blaine was still watching the empty doorway with an amused smile when Kurt walked into the room a few minutes later, frowning.

“Don’t ask me how it is possible, but I swear that Mr Russel’s pretentious voice is even more annoying than Rachel rambling about her solos.” He stated, dropping his bag on the couch and closing the distance between him and Blaine.

He raised an eyebrow when the other boy laughed. “What? I’m serious Blaine, just because he’s a teacher he shouldn’t be allowed to- _uhm_ ” his eyes shoot open for just a second when Blaine’s mouth slammed on his own without warning, but he quickly closed them and relaxed into the familiar feeling.

Blaine kicked the chair where he was previously sitting away to make more room and backed Kurt on the edge of the table, hands pressing on his hips and thumbs gently stroking at the soft fabric of his shirt.

The kiss became less frantic until it morphed into a sweet gliding of lips on lips, dry and warm.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open and he realized that his arms had found their way around Blaine’s neck and he hummed contentedly, tilting his head to press his cheek against his boyfriend’s.

“What was that for?”

When a happy hum was the only answer he received, he gently pulled the hair at the back of his boyfriend’s neck, wincing at the feeling of the hair gel.  _Again_. “Come on, what happened? I wasn’t away for long enough for you to miss me this much.”

“I always miss you.” was the instant reply, and Kurt had to physically restrict himself from giggling delightedly, still giddy with the knowledge of being  _wanted_  and cared for as something more than a friend.

He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s jaw.

“And I’m happy for you,” the other boy continued after a few seconds.

Kurt pulled away enough to look at him in the eyes. “Why?”

Blaine shrugged, tightening his grip on Kurt’s waist, eyes sparkling with affection and amusement. “You have great friends.”

“Care to elaborate?” he asked, confused.

“Nope.”

A peck.

“But-”

Another peck.

“ _Blaine..._ ”

He kissed him again, several times; short, loud smackings of lips, until Kurt started to laugh.

“You’ve got to... uhm... stop doing it!”

Blaine grinned.

“You  _love_  it.”

“I  _don’t_.”

“Yes you do.” He stated, pecking him again to reinforce the statement. “Now, coffee?”

Kurt glared playfully at him. “Don’t think I’m going to give up on this argument, Blaine Anderson.”

“Oooh,” he replied, playing along. “Is this our first argument as a couple?”

“No, that was about your tendency to wear only your uniform.”

“We weren’t together when we had that conversation.”

“Whatever, your wardrobe is still severely lacking in actual, acceptable clothes.”

“And you still don’t like when I kiss you?” He asked, grinning, hoping to return to the main topic. God only knew that Kurt could ramble for hours talking about clothes.

Kurt gave him a glance that clearly said that he was aware of Blaine’s intention, and he was letting go of his own will. “Maybe,” was the haughty reply.

“I can stop kissing you, you know.” He suggested. “If you hate it so much.”

“Please,” was the reply, even though Kurt appeared unsure for a moment. “You wouldn’t last a day.”

“Wanna bet?” Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt eyed him for a moment, clearly trying to assess how serious he was. “I hate you,” he mumbled finally, right before gripping the lapels of his blazer and yanking him into a forceful, brief kiss.

“Now, buy me coffee,” he whispered on his lips.

Blaine laughed, nodding. “Yes sir!”

They were still wearing matching happy smiles when they left the common room, hand in hand.


End file.
